Los primeros tres segundos
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #11 Definitivamente eso no era ciencia... SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Los primeros tres segundos**

**.**

* * *

**.**

—No te estoy mintiendo. ¡De veras!

—Hmp. Viniendo de ti, no dudo que sea una estupidez, como todo lo que sale de ese hoyo al que le llamas boca.

El joven rubio soltó una estridente carcajada.

— ¡Te digo que es cierto,_ teme_!— insistió— Está científicamente comprobado, ¡de veras!

Sasuke gruñó, pasándose una mano por el rostro con cansancio.

—En primera, nada que salga de una tonta revista para niñas puede haber sido analizado por verdaderos científicos, _dobe_. Usa las neuronas de vez en cuando, que para eso las tienes. En segunda, todo esto es estúpido.

— ¡No lo es! Es ciencia, aunque te pese, _teme_— aseveró Naruto, y Sasuke dejó escapar un bufido plagado de frustración, recargando la cabeza sobre su mano en señal de hastío.

— Ya, déjalo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que estar escuchando tus desvaríos— siseó, cerrando los ojos con impaciencia. Naruto frunció los labios con escepticismo y miró a su compañero con gesto intrigante.

— Si no me crees, ¿quieres comprobarlo?— propuso de repente, alzando las cejas a modo de insinuación, y ante tal gesto Sasuke no pudo más que enarcar una de las suyas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Probaremos la teoría— dijo con una sonrisa— Aquí y ahora, ¿qué dices?

— Que estás más idiota de lo que creía si piensas que te voy a seguir el juego— soltó con molestia, entornando la mirada.

— ¡Anda! No tienes nada que perder, ¿o sí?

— Sólo mi dignidad— discurrió en un siseo, aun así dejándose arrastrar fuera del aula por su sonriente amigo.

— Vamos, si todo es falso como dices, no tienes de qué preocuparte…

— Claro que no, idiota.

— ¡Entonces hagásmoslo!— rió el chico rubio, alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo— Te pararás frente a la primer chica que se nos cruce y la mirarás fijamente a los ojos durante tres segundos…

— ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

—Porque— Naruto se dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a su mejor amigo, alzando uno de sus índices— se supone que las personas se intimidan por instinto si alguien que no forma parte de su círculo más íntimo las mira a los ojos por más de un segundo; si la chica te sostiene la mirada durante los primeros tres segundos es porque de verdad tiene una conexión especial contigo, y por eso no se pone nerviosa y aparta la vista.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, idiota. No cuentes conmigo para…

— ¡Ahí viene Sakura-chan!— sin darle tiempo nada, Naruto empujó a Sasuke hacia la joven de curioso cabello rubio, susurrando algo como "a la carga", y riendo con su mejor cara de inocencia.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! Lo siento… No te vi— le sonrió Sakura Haruno, su compañera desde la primaria, sonrojándose levemente. Sasuke sólo gruñó, buscando apartarse de aquella penosa situación de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Hazlo!— le susurró su amigo, codeándolo en las costillas.

—Te dije que esto es estúpido, no voy a hacerlo— refunfuñó el joven Uchiha, hablando igual de bajito.

—Ya… No me digas que te acobardaste, _teme_— musitó con burla, provocando que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Bien— gruñó al fin, cruzándose de brazos— Si así consigo librarme de ti… Sakura.

— ¿Sí, Sasuke_-kun_?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Entre resignado y molesto alzó la vista y enfrentó a su compañera, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

1…2…

Sakura Haruno apartó la vista casi de inmediato, visiblemente nerviosa.

— ¿P-Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué me miras así?— inquirió, manteniendo la vista baja en todo momento, y mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara la mejor vía de escape, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Sasuke.

—No. No pasa nada— discurrió al fin, sin salir de su estupor mientras la chica se disculpaba con presteza y prácticamente huía de él.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Yo te dije que esto pasaría, Sasuke-_baka_!— festejó Naruto, palmeando su espalda— Que bueno que Sakura-_chan_ huyó despavorida, porque ella me gusta mucho… En fin, ¿vas a respetar a la ciencia ahora o qué?

—Eso no es ciencia, idiota— bufó Sasuke, saliendo de su turbación.

— ¡Ah, pues entonces repitamos la experiencia… ¡Karin-_chan_!

La chica pelirroja dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró, sonrojándose al ver a Sasuke.

— ¡Hola, Sasuke-_kun_! ¿Tú me llamaste?

Sasuke miró a Naruto, que sólo volvió a codearlo, y, resignado, miró a Karin fijamente a los ojos, sin intermediar palabra.

1…2…

— ¿Te-Te sientes bien, Sasuke-kun?— preguntó la chica tras bajar la mirada, acomodándose un mechón del cabello pelirrojo tras la oreja con nerviosismo— Yo…Emm…Amm… Tengo que irme ahora, si no te importa— le dijo, prácticamente escabulléndose de un sorprendido Sasuke.

—Vaya, esto está saliendo mucho mejor de lo que yo creía…— comentó Naruto, pensativo.

—No puede ser…— reflexionó Sasuke en voz baja— Ellas huyen despavoridas… Es…perfecto— sentenció, soltando una sonrisa ladina e ignorando a Naruto— ¡Oye, tú!— pasó de su amigo, llamando la atención de otras de las chicas que siempre lo asediaban; ella se sonrojó y se quedó muy quieta mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia ella y repetía el proceso.

La jovencita salió corriendo enseguida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Lo mismo pasó con cuatro chicas del curso superior que no paraban de seguirlo; todas huyeron despavoridas, haciendo que Sasuke fuera tan feliz como nunca.

— ¡Oye, Yamanaka!— llamó a su última víctima. La chica meció su larga coleta rubia en el aire y se giró hacia él, sonriendo al instante.

— ¡Hola, Sasuke-_kun_!— exclamó, dicharachera— ¿En qué puedo…?— Sasuke la tomó por los hombros sin dejarla terminar, mirándola fijamente— ¿Huh?

La miró a los ojos y contó con una media sonrisa, imaginándose la cara de Ino cuando huyera. 1…2…3… Ella no se había movido. Sin duda algo andaba mal.

Sasuke inspiró, bajando la mirada y volviendo a subirla. 1…2…3…4…5… Nada. Yamanaka Ino no huía despavorida ni apartaba la mirada. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con ella?

—Oh… Tus irises son tan oscuras que casi parece que no tienes pupilas— le sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo. Inevitablemente Sasuke desvió el rostro ante el comentario, tan sorprendido como descolocado— ¿Qué necesita, Sasuke?— volvió a preguntar ella; Sasuke masculló.

— ¡Ah! Ino-chan, ¿te importaría ayudarme con algo?— la chica miró a Naruto y sonrió, negando en silencio. Él ocupó el lugar de Sasuke y la miró fijamente a los ojos. 1…2… Ino apartó la vista de inmediato, nerviosa.

— ¿Q-Qué necesitas, Naruto? ¿Por qué me miras así?— preguntó, turbada.

— ¡Nada, nada! Creo que Shikamaru está buscándote— sonrió, abriéndole paso. Ella asintió, incómoda, y se despidió de Sasuke con una sonrisa, volviendo a dejarlos solos— ¿Y qué me dices, _teme_? ¿Verdad que es ciencia?

Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos,**

**H.S.**


End file.
